Talk:Anodyne Spirit
In this article the name of the Forerunner ship is given, when was this name confirmed and how? Please confirm, doubtful info here. :I've reverted it. I believe it was from a supposed Halo 3 script floating around the net. --Dragonclaws 05:55, 31 August 2006 (UTC) I'll believe that when I see it in the game. But for now, its all just speculation and doubt Kap2310 20:43, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Couldn't we include with a disclaimer that authenticity of the script is unknown?--John117 :Well, I highly doubt the authenticity of any such script. I say only content from confirmed sources should be included. --Dragonclaws 08:12, 31 August 2006 (UTC) Name of forerunner ship In one of the meny scrips I read, it was called the Pelious Aslydom, this may be false.Admaral Sozai :As per Dragonclaws, I think that all such scripts are fake, and that there is no name for the Forerunner Ship. Cheers, -49 Proximal Secant [RelentlessRecusant '] 19:54, 12 December 2006 (UTC) AI Construct Encountered by Cortana Is it possible that the AI construct encountered by Cortana was the gravemind? Maybe the ship she was referring to was ''In Amber Clad and not the forerunner Dreadnaught. No, the presence was trying to prevent her stopping the dreadnought from departing. Gravemind also would have wanted to gain control of the ship. Since 343 knew of the Ark and presumably the location of the portal it is likely that the compromised 2401 Penitent Engine knew as well. Gravemind definitely would like to control the ship he would be able to stop anyone from being able to reach the Ark and be free to consume the galaxy. Is it possible, if bungie had orginally wanted Halo to be connected to Marathon, that this entity was going to be Durandal? In M2 he gains control of a Jjaro Dreadnaught called Manus Celeri Dei. The Jjaro are like the Forerunners so it is a possibilty.Cyber Controller 20:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) "The Dreadnaught travels vertically" Quote from the current revision: "The Dreadnaught travels vertically, like a rocket." Is it just me, or does that sentence make no sense? --68.44.13.236 01:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :It launches straight up, and only has its one source of propulsion on the bottom so it can't move side-to-side. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:23, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Keyship From the Terminal's during the Ark portion of the campaign, I'd say that this is a last survivng Keyship - it unlocked the portal to the Ark, so I think it's pretty likely. Thoughts? '''Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 22:04, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that makes sense. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:25, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Makes total sense. 5748 PrimaryCipher 03:16, 7 October 2007 (UTC) So why don't we rename the article "Forerunner Keyship"? Regardless of what Truth calls it, that's what it must be, evidently. '''Honour Light Your Way - ' Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 06:59, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :If we do change it, I'd suggest just "Keyship". "Forerunner" is not part of the name. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:03, 14 October 2007 (UTC) If you look closely in Terminal 7, to the side is what I believe to be the Dreadnaught. Which would mean that the Dreadnaught, while not nessicarily a Keyship, it is related to the Terminals. --Spartan226 11:00, 14 October 2007(UTC) :As per Spartan226: I believe there is no definitive evidence to name this a "Keyship", although it is strongly related to the Terminals (see Terminal 7 @ Halo). Furthermore, in one of the Terminals, the Didact announces he's self-destructed all the Keyships. Or maybe it was the Librarian. *RR shrugs* Just my 2 cents. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Dreadnaught The Dreadnaught is a class of a forerunner vessel, also in the terminals it states that Superluminal(Key ships) vessels are the only ones that can access the portals.-- Sozai 'Zorfitee xiizz'uee FLEETCOMM 01:29, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :Halo Contact Harvest confirms it is a Dreadnought (pg. 147) but notice the spelling. O not A. I propose moving this page to Forerunner Dreadnought, and making this page a redirect. Agree or disagree anyone? P03 James 20:45, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Are we sure that the word Dreadnaught isn't just misspelled? --Lurono 05:09, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :It's a possibility, but the word is also repeated at least another dozen times through the book, all with the same spelling. Dreadnought is the correct english spelling, after the HMS Dreadnought. I can provide for you citations of other pages where the text indicates Dreadnought if you'd like. Regards, P03 James 19:38, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Won't be necessary. If it's spelled that way more than once then it most likely isn't a typo (I still don't own the book, so I haven't had a chance to check it out for myself). I just wasn't sure about it since every time I've seen the word it's spelled "Dreadnaught" =P --Lurono 04:36, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Mendicant Bias Are we sure the AI inside the Forerunner Dreadnought was Mendicant Bias and not Offensive Bias. For all we know, Mendicant Bias is taken to Installation 00 for study by Offensive Bias, but we don't know where Offensive Bias ends up. Basically, is there any direct reference where it states that the AI aboard the Forerunner Dreadnought is Mendicant Bias? :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 02:29, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I have not seen anywhere that directly states who the AI is in the ship, therefore at this point it is completely unknown, it is hinted at in Contact Harvest it might be Mendicant Bias, but otherwise there is no other info at this time. Its impossible for a ship 14km in length to weigh only 37000 tonnesCouncilor 'Rumilee 19:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) How many tons? It is listed that the approximate weight of the Dreadnaught is around 37,000 tons. But how is a Marathon class cruiser, which is only a fraction of the size of the Dreadnaught 100,000 tons? Either someone messed up or the Dreadnaught is made up of some super light material. It was made by forerunner scientists so it is possibly made of an enhanced armor that is super strong, heat resistant and very light or maybe a to humans unknown alloy.One On One 13:27, 2 February 2008 (UTC)One On One Attached to the Portal Why is it stated that the Dreadnought remained attached? We clearly see it enter the portal. --75.176.127.70 19:37, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Size The size of 14 kilometers was approximated from Halo 2 cutscenes. In Halo 3, the dreadnought is not that large. Comparing it to a CCS-class battlecruiser, the size seems to be about 2.5 kilometers. Which source is to believe?Mutoid Chief 09:15, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Maybe but look at this but it could be that in perspective it looks smaller.